elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebony Warrior
|Refid = |Sound = }} The Ebony Warrior is a mysterious Redguard warrior clad in a full set of ebony armor. He can only be encountered at level 80 or higher, if you have installed . Interactions The Ebony Warrior Upon reaching level 80, the Ebony Warrior will wait for the Dragonborn in one of the main cities in Skyrim. When approached, he will initiate a conversation and explain he has beaten all previous foes and enemies, and his last challenge is to face the Dragonborn. Ultimately, his wish is for his soul to be sent to Sovngarde. He requests the Dragonborn to meet him at his Last Vigil, a campsite located high in the Velothi Mountains, for a fight to the death. Resistances and immunities The Ebony Warrior has 50% resistance to fire, frost and shock damage through his enchanted apparel. As a Redguard, he is 50% resistant to poison. If he is attacked with Mehrunes' Razor, the effect may be reflected back onto the Dragonborn if it activates due to the Heavy Armor perk "Reflect Blows." If Unrelenting Force is used to push him off a cliff, he will simply run back up to attack the Dragonborn. He is also immune to the following spells and shouts: *Ash Shell *Bend Will *Dead Thrall *Ice Form *Paralyze *Soul Tear *Wabbajack *Whirlwind Cloak *Vampiric Grip *Disarm Perks The Ebony Warrior boasts a large number of perks in several skills which makes him a formidable opponent. Known spells Dragon Shouts The Ebony Warrior is capable of using the Thu'um and knows at least two Dragon Shouts: *Unrelenting Force *Disarm Spells *Close Wounds *Ironflesh *Frost Cloak *Conjure Storm Atronach *Command Daedra Equipment The Ebony Warrior carries a selection of enchanted ebony armor, weapons and jewelry. This includes: Armor Weapons Jewelry Misc *Black Soul Gem (Grand) *Daedra Heart *Human Heart *One flawless gem of each type *Five potions of vigorous healing Combat :This section should mention his style of combat during battle. Anything else will be removed. The Ebony Warrior will not acknowledge the Dragonborn's motive for meeting him at his last vigil, nor will he initiate the battle. When talked to, he will only respond with generic dialogue until the Dragonborn attacks him. This gives the opportunity to steal some items from him and make the battle easier, for example pickpocketing his supply of arrows and healing potions. He prefers melee combat in battle, using Frost Cloak and mage armor spells in conjunction with his sword and shield. Unlike common melee opponents, he is more aggressive in combat, frequently using power attacks and shield bashes. He also uses all three words of Unrelenting Force when in close proximity. He will give chase or switch to his bow if the Dragonborn attempts to flee. Occasionally, his paralysis perks with his sword or bow render the Dragonborn immobile for several seconds. He uses healing spells and will heal himself for a large amount if his health drops too low. He also possesses vigorous healing potions which he will use if he has taken enough damage. One of the most potentially dangerous advantages the Ebony Warrior has in combat is the risk of damaging oneself upon striking him due to his Heavy Armor perk, Reflect Blows. The damage received is equal to that which was dealt and can sometimes be potentially fatal, especially if a sneak attack is used. Strategies *''Strategies should be posted on the quest talk page.'' Quotes *''"Show me that you are the hero they say you are!"'' *''"I am the Ebony Warrior."'' *''"Hit me harder."'' *''"That's the spirit."'' *''"That's the best you can do?"'' *''"That's it? That's all you've got?"'' *''"That's your best huh?"'' *''"This is what you want huh?"'' *''"Argh! Enough! This ends now!"'' *''"Time to finish this"'' *''"Do your worst!"'' *''"You can't win this!"'' *''"I'm going to... put you down!"'' *''"Going to cry now, huh?"'' *"Kill me already!" *''"Son of a..."'' *''"Weren't expecting that were you?"'' *''"Gods, no!"'' *''"Lucky hit!"'' *''"Enough of this!"'' *''"I'll have your head!"'' *''"Not impressed"'' *''"Just stand still"'' *''"It's... nothing!"'' *''"At last... Sovngarde"'' (upon death) Trivia *Despite his desire to go to Sovngarde, the Ebony Warrior, not being a Nord, never goes to Sovngarde. *The Ebony Warrior, at a scale of 1.21 is much taller than the majority of characters, including Altmer. The only characters that can match his height are the Keepers of the Soul Cairn who also stand at a scale of 1.21, and Tsun of Sovngarde standing even taller at 1.34, in comparison to the Dragonborn, who stands at a scale of 0.95–1.08, depending on race and gender. His skin color is also noticeably darker than any of the other characters. *With a character level of 80, the Ebony Warrior is one of the highest leveled characters in the game, ranking below Karstaag who is a level 90, and both Arngeir and Miraak, who are tied at level 150. *Even though he possesses one-handed perks that affect War Axes and Maces, the Ebony Warrior does not make use of these perks as he only uses a sword for melee combat. *If the Dragonborn defeats the Ebony Warrior before going to Sovngarde during the quest "Sovngarde," the Ebony Warrior cannot be seen there. *It is possible that the Ebony Warrior is a nod to Reymon Ebonarm, who has not appeared in The Elder Scrolls Franchise since Daggerfall. The evidence being: The Ebony Warrior is donned in full ebony, is a highly talented warrior, very powerful spellsword and a unique character with no detailed info, like the Patriarch of War, Reymon Ebonarm. He also knows the Thu'um, which is an ability no normal warrior knows, except for the talented few. Appearances * de:Ebenerzkrieger es:Guerrero de ébano pl:Ebonowy Wojownik ru:Эбонитовый воин (персонаж) Category:Dragonborn: Characters Category:Dragonborn: Males Category:Dragonborn: Redguards Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers